The Red Figure 2: The Resurrection!
This is a collab! Willzombie and Willzilla2007 are here to entertain you with the sequel of The red figure.... Enjoy!!! Chapter 1 - He Returns! Nothing seems to be going wrong while I'm playing on my server. I invited Mike, Rob and Dylan, and were introducing them to my new friend: Will(zilla). While we were all laughing around, suddenly, we all ascended into the air. We had levitation, "W-What the heck!?" I said. Then I heard a Voice I will never forget "THIS IS NOT OVER!" It was Hacker Zackall! "Your all doomed now, as a enemy you once killed has returned, and is after you!" He was pointing at Zilla. Then everything went back to normal. I sat up, wondering "What the hell happened?" I asked myself as I walked over to my friends to help them off the floor. Mike asked "OMG what the hell happened?" "I don't know and I don't want to know" I replied, and I looked around. "MOOOO" a really loud cow made us jump like we had leaping on. "AHHH damn cows! looks like I'm eating good tonight!" Zilla shouted and ran towards the cow with sword in hand, "WAIT" i said to Zilla, he turned round. "We need to figure out who this enemy is, and why he wants Zilla" suddenly Zillas eyes shot open and he seemed to be in the middle of a flashback, "I-I know" he said "me and my two friends killed a corrupt entity called Red Steve." he said. That was when we lifted into the air again, and the ground burst open, and out came Red Steve, or what looked like him. He looked ruined! "Zackall brought me back! I now adore him. And prison will now be open for you, you, you and especially, you! He was pointing at Zilla. Then he clapped his hands and we all suddenly teleported out of the Overworld. Chapter 2 - Prison Breakout We were transported to the nether, inside a well made obsidian structure. Red Steve appeared right in front of the iron bars, "Are you having fun?" he giggled "Tell us your story!" i demanded "Hmmmmmm... I guess i'm going to kill you anyway, I was once a Steve, (Steve's are protectors of Minecraft) The only red one infact, But one day He," he was looking at Zilla " invaded my territory, so i tried to draw him out, but he only called more of his friends, I placed 3 redstone paths and lured them to me, i engaged them. But, they were to strong." I felt sorry for Red Steve for a split second, when... "So I shall make you all suffer! This prison is a water allowance cell, so water will fall into this cell and drown you all. I fell out with all the Steves, and Rainbow Steve got rid of me, and this is mainly your fault!" "How?" I asked. "Don't need to know!" He said with a smirk. He teleported away and water started to appear in the cell. "We're doomed!!!" Cried Dylan. "Not yet!" I said smiling, as I held up some Potions of Water Breathing. Once we got out of there, we knew what we need to do. I drank the water breathing potion and swam to the cell bars. I pulled my iron pick and struck the bars *'''CLANG* *CLANG* *CRACK* *CREAK* '''the bars split open, "C'mon!" i yelled as we swam out the bars onto the warm surface of the Netherrack, "Phew, i thought we were dead!" said Rob "Don't speak too soon bro!" will shouted back. I stopped as i heard what sounded like a footstep, "SHH" I said quietly, Then wither skeletons with red eyes and diamond swords surrounded us. We all pulled our swords and shields and backed up till we were running into each other. The skeletons advanced, staring into our soul, 3.....2.....1 Contact, the wither skeletons swords swung onto mine and i pushed it away. my friends and i sliced and hacked through the skeletons. "They just keep coming!" mike said. As I hacked the last Skeleton, I heard low grunts as loads of armed Zombie Pigmen in police uniform came out of no-where, and bombarded us with arrows. "Is that it?" Said Dylan as Will hacked the last Pigman. "I think so!" I said. A couple of seconds later I knew I'd spoken too soon as Red Steve teleported in front of me. "Nice try, but you won't be going anywhere. There's no portal out of here, nor can you make one!" he said mockingly. Red Steve teleported away with a distorted Enderman teleport sound. "Seriously, NOW he tells us this?!" Will said in annoyance. "Calm down, will figure out a way!" Rob said with confidence. A portal appeared in front of us and sucked us all in, and a second later spat us all out in the overworld. Unfortunately, the portal was high in the sky, so we had a long fall. "Ender Peal or land in water!" Will yelled. "Just don't die!" Luckily everyone had ender peals, so we survived the fall. "Right, I've got a plan!" Will said. "Yeah, of course you do." Rob slurred. "Why! Alright, what's your plan then!?" Will snapped. "C'mon guys!" I said, "Let's see what Will has to say!" "Red Steve has fallen out with all the other color Steves, so all we need to is tell them Red Steves location and 'BOOM!', Red Steve won't stand a chance!" "Sounds good!" Dylan said. "Let's round up these Steves!" Chapter 3 - Gathering of the Steve Guardians "First up is Green Steve." Said Will, he was very interested in learning about the Steve Guardians and researched them for the mission, "He is very timid and shy, so try to present yourself as kind people so he'll talk to us. Green Steve is located in the forest temple." "Sounds good!" i said. Then we set off to find the forest temple. Category:Collabs Category:Willzombie Category:Willzilla2007 Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Dramapasta